A wide variety of picture frames exist. Known picture frames typically include a frame, a transparent lens and a backing, which is mounted to the frame in order to retain the artwork between the backing and the lens. The backing is typically a heavy cardboard, and optionally includes a hinged leg for upright display on a horizontal support, such as a tabletop. The backing or frame commonly includes wall-mounting means such as metal loops or wire for mounting over a picture hanger (e.g., a hook), a nail or a screw driven into the wall.
Conventional picture frames are loaded from the backside by removing the backing, placing the artwork on the clear lens and re-attaching the backing. Such picture frames often bear safety issues and are not designed for straight-forward assembly and disassembly, which prevents them from being used by children. This is especially true for wall-mounted picture frames, which must typically be removed from the wall when changing displayed artwork thereby exposing hangers, nails or screws. The glass lens frequently used in known picture frames presents an additional hazard during assembly and use.
In known picture frames, the backing is commonly held in place by flat metal tabs, which are attached to the frame and can be pivoted over the backing. These tabs frequently break off or come loose, rendering the assembly less useful. In addition, such tabs often contain sharp edges, which may cause injury to the user.
Other back-loading picture frames, employ a number of separate attachment devices, such as spring clasps, which are adapted to engage the frame thereby holding the backing against the frame. Each time artwork is inserted into the picture frame the clasps have to be removed, which typically requires significant pressure to be applied. As a result, such fastening mechanism is not suitable for use by children.
Front-loading picture frames have been described, e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,630 to Kim, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0111944, U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0028417 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0121193. The described picture frames each include a backing member, which can be mounted to a vertical mounting surface, and could theoretically stay mounted when changing artwork. However, the artwork must be placed on the mounted backing member and be held in place while attaching other frame elements, which is most practically done by taking the device off the wall and placing it into a horizontal position. In this respect, the known devices offer little advantage over traditional picture frames. The inventors of U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0111944 have realized the shortcoming and offer solutions, such as the use of elastic bands, which hold the artwork against the backing member. However, even when using the described aids, it is cumbersome to position a non-rigid picture onto a vertical surface, especially if the picture frame is mounted at a difficult to reach location. In addition, the required procedure may damage the artwork.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a display system that can be safely, quickly and repeatedly assembled and disassembled without the requirement for removing wall-mounted parts and without compromising the quality of the displayed object. The present invention addresses these and other needs.